el poder del amor
by ahirusanlove
Summary: rini podra volver a ver a pegaso gracias a la aparicion de un nuevo enemigo serena podria perder a darien ¿quien es el nuevo enemigo? ¿rini y pegaso se diran sus sentimientos? ¿las demas sailor scout podran conocer el amor?
1. Chapter 1

hoy presentamos: un nuevo enemigo aparece-parte 1

-pequeña dama ¿que te sucede?

-no es nada-mintio, ese dia precisamente cumplia un año desde que conocio a su querido pegaso, no lo habia vuelto a ver y le daba pena preguntarle a sus padre por el, su rostro comenzo a reflejar tristeza; esto no paso desapercibido por su madre quien salio hacia otra habitacion despues de darle un beso en la mejilla a su hija

-darien, me temo que la pequeña dama esta deprimida ¿darien?

-algo va a suceder -dijo serio-creo que nuestra hija tendra que volver a ayudar a las sailor scouts

al dia siguiente, en otro lugar...

-¡por fin! ¡vacaciones!-dijo una joven de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules con una gran sonrisa-podre despertarme a la hora que quiera, comer muchos dulces y en las tardes pasare tiempo con mi querido darien-sus ojos se volvieron corazones

-serena-otra joven de cabello corto y obscuro la miro seriamente-las vacaciones no son para desperdiciar el tiempo, en vez de eso deberias aprovechar para estudiar, es lo que yo hare

-tu nunca cambias amy-rio una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos verdes

-lita ¿tu que haras en vacaciones?-pregunto serena

-pienso aprender a preparar nuevos platillos y algunas manualidades-al ver la mirada de amy agrego-y tambien estudiare un poco

-que rico, yo te acompañare para probarlos todos

-serena, eres una tragona-dijo otra joven de cabellera obscura y larga

-dejame en paz rei-hizo un puchero

-jajajaj, ya saben lo que dicen... arbol que nace torcido, se lo lleva la corriente-una joven de cabello rubio, largo y suelto con ojos azules rio

-ese dicho no va asi-suspiro un gato blanco

-¿en serio? bueno no importa

-¿mina tu que haras?

-pienso dedicarme a mejorar mi voz y crear algunas canciones, y talvez...conocer un chico

-¿y tu rei?- pregunto una gata color negro

-mi abuelo me enseñara mas cosas sobre el templo y tambien quisiera conocer a un muchacho

-pero tu ya tienes a...-serena fue interrumpida por la voz de su madre

-¡hija! mira quien vino a visitarnos otra vez ¡tu prima rini!-detras de ella aparecio una niña de cabello rosa

-¡rini!-dijeron todas al unisono

mientras tanto...

-es tu deber encontrar esa piedra ¡la quiero de inmediato!-dijo una voz que provenia de la obscuridad

-si señora, se la traere en cuanto antes-una luz aparecio y la mujer desaparecio

-veamos, veamos ¿quien podra ser la portadora de esa piedra?-la mujer tenia el cabello plateado, largo, suelto y lacio, sus ojos eran azules y recorria la ciudad con frustracion hasta que llego a una fuente solitaria y escucho una conversacion...

-ojala tomoe-sama se fijara en mi-la voz se oia un poco triste

-lo quieres mucho ¿verdad?

-asi es, siento que podria hacer cualquier cosa por el

-pero...

-si ya se que tiene a alguien mas, pero mi amor es tan grande que lo unico que quiero es verlo feliz aunque no sea conmigo

-"mmm...esta joven ama intensamente, quizas sea la portadora de la piedra" no pude evitar escuchar lo que dijiste

...


	2. Chapter 2

un nuevo enemigo aparece, parte 2

-yo puedo ayudarte si tu quieres

-¿ayudarme?-dijo con algo de desconfianza

-claro que si, aunque para eso necesito algo-su sonrisa se volvio malvada mietras comenzaba a transformarse

cerca de ahi...

las chicas decidieron salir a pasear y rini les conto el porque de su regreso

-asi que un nuevo enemigo-dijo lita-al parecer estaremos mas ocupadas en vacaciones

-y yo que queria descansar-se quejo serena y rini la vio molesta

-serena, eso no importa ahora-la regaño luna-rini,¿que mas sabes sobre el nuevo enemigo?-pero antes de que pudiera contestar, un grito se escucho, todas corrieron al lugar de donde provenia.

al llegar, se escondieron detras de un arbol y pudieron ver como una joven estaba inconsiente en el suelo, mientras que otra era perseguida por una mujer vestida extravagantemente

-¡chicas, deben transformarse!-dijo artemis y todas asintieron menos rini

-eternal sailor moon, transofrmacion

-por el poder del cristal del planeta mercurio, transformacion

-por el poder del cristal del planeta marte, transformacion

-por el poder del cristal del planeta jupiter, transformacion

-por el poder del cristal del planeta venus, transformacion

la mujer habia alcanzado a la joven y esta se habia desmayado por el susto

-ahora veamos si tu eres la portadora de la piedra-extendio una mano hacia el corazon de la joven y luego la cerro, una piedra de color rosa obscuro y brillante salio-es muy brillante y muy bella-dijo con una sonrisa pero la piedra perdio su brillo-pero esta no es-su expresion se volvio molesta

-¡alto ahi! las sailor scouts y yo no permitiremos que robes el corazon de una chica

-¿y tu quien eres?

-soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy sailor moon, y te castigare, en el nombre de la luna-las chicas comenzaron a atacarla pero la mujer esquivo todos sus poderes

-¡imposible!-dijo luna

-no tengo tiempo para ustedes-en un instante desaparecio al igual que la piedra y la joven se tranformo para despues comenzar a atacarlas, todas esquivaron los golpes, pues sabian que era una chica.

uno de los ataques derribo a serena y en ese momento una rosa aparecio, haciendo que la joven-mounstro cayera

-¡tuxedo mask!-dijo con una sonrisa

-hazlo ahora sailor moon

-si, por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada-el ataque cayo en la joven y esta comenzo a cambiar pero poco despues volvio a su apariencia malvada-¿que?-todos miraron sorprendidos, rini queria ayudar pero...

-"sus poderes no seran suficientes en este momento"-una voz que le parecia conocida a rini se escucho

-¿eh?

-"pequeña dama, sailor moon, repitan lo siguiente: doble poder de amor lunar, transformacion"-las dos asintieron y dijero al unisono

-¡doble poder de amor lunar, transformacion!-inmediatamente sus broches cambiaron, ambos eran corazones alados (uno mas pequeño que el otro) el de serena era plateado alrededor y dorado en el interior, arriba tenia una luna dorada; el de rini era color rosa alrededor y plateado en el interior, tenia una luna plateada arriba y era un poco mas pequeño.

el cuerpo de ambas fue rodeado de luz mientras cada prenda de su ropa aparecia, al final ambas tenian su uniforme de sailor scouts pero el de serena tenia una estrella dorada en el centro, el de rini una plateada; la falda de serena era blanca y la orilla dorada y rini plateada, ambas tenian unas alas (parecidas a las de la neo reina serenety) y dos listones de cada lado colgando, los de serena azul cielo y los de rini rosa pastel

frente a ambas aparecieron sus "armas" que fueron remplazadas por un cetro parecido al broche de sailor moon de color blanco con dorado e incrustraciones de diversos colores y otro cetro mas pequeño con forma de una estrella y una luna entrelazadas, ambas los tomaron

-"ahora, pequeña dama ya sabes que hacer" -frente a ella aparecio un pegaso, rini lo miro sorprendida pero asintio

-pegaso, protejamos juntos el amor y los sueños de todos-rini si subio a pegaso y volaron sobre la mujer-¡rayo lunar, de amor!-rini apunto su cetro hacia ella y varios corazones en espiral la rodearon

-sailor moon debes curar su corazon-dijo pegaso

-si, ¡curacion lunar de amor, de las sailor scouts!-una luz salio de su cetro y llego al corazon de la mujer, la piedra rosa y brillante volvio a aparecer y se introdujo en su corazon, la mujer recobro su antigua apariencia y cayo al suelo

-pegaso-dijo rini cuando lo vio alejarse-¡espera!-pero el desaparecio-pegaso...

...

una joven paseaba por el parque acompañada de otro muchacho

-¿en serio?

-queria saber si tu sentias algo por mi y por eso le pedi a ella que me ayudara pero...-dijo sonrojado

-eso no importa ahora-tomo su mano

en un arbol, las chicas se escondian.

-despues de todo no era un amor platonico-dijo lita-¿que tienes rei?

-me pregunto que es eso de la piedra...

-tendremos que averiguarlo-dijo amy pensativa

-mientras estemos juntas podremos enfrentar lo que sea-sonrio mina

-¡si!-dijeron todas al unisono y continuaron su paseo

no soy muy buena imaginando vestuarios ni villanas pero espero sea de su agrado

cualquier duda o sugerencia la acepetare con gusto


	3. Chapter 3

una chica de largo cabello rubio corria por los pasillos, se le estaba haciendo tarde, en ese momento...

-oh lo siento-mina habia chocado con alguien y se cayo-llevaba mucha prisa y no me di cuenta-extendio su mano hacia ella y la ayudo a levantarse-¿estas bien?-ella no pudo contestar al verlo a los ojos (de color verde), sintio su corazon latir fuertemente y un rubor aparecio en sus mejillas, el sintio lo mismo y sonrio con timidez...

hoy presentamos:el amor de mina

-yo creo que deberiamos estudiar un poco-decia amy en la entrada del templo

-nooooo-protesto serena-hay que salir a pasear-rini y rei la miraron con molestia

-yo pienso que la idea de serena no es tan mala-dijo lita y rei y rini asintieron

-¿porque a ella le dicen que si?-hizo un puchero

-¿tu que opinas mina? ¿mina?

-¡mina!

-¿eh?-mina se encontraba viendo la ventana con gesto pensativo y cuando reacciono parecia desorientada-ah...si

-¿te sucede algo?

-no es nada-sonrio y la imagen de aquel chico volvio a aparecer en su mente

-no nos has contado como te fue el dia de hoy-dijo artemis

-es cierto, hoy tenias la audicion para un dueto ¿que tal te fue?

-muy bien, la cancion me ha gustado mucho

-¿y con quien cantaras?-su rostro se sonrojo

-se llama leandro, es muy amable-sus ojos brillaron y agacho la mirada

-creo que a mina le gusta ese chico-rio serena

-¡¿que?!-gritaron todas al unisono

-no exageres serena

-admitelo, te gusta

-no

-¿porque no nos lo quieres decir?

-no me gusta, y si asi fuera nunca se lo diria.

-pero porque...

-ya debo irme-se alejo poco a poco y todas la miraron con desconcierto

al dia siguiente...

-lamento la tardanza-dijo mina al entrar

-no hay problema, leandro tambien acaba de llegar-el joven sonrio con timidez y ella le devolvio la sonrisa

-primero haremos un ensayo y posteriormente comenzaremos a grabar

-si-dijeron al unisono

al terminar...

-buen trabajo, mañana continuaremos-dijo al ver que comenzaba a anocher

-si.-mina salio del estudio lo mas rapido posible

-¡eh! espera-grito leandro y la alcanzo en la salida

-¿que pasa?

-te gustaria..salir conmigo...-dijo sonrojado

-¿eh?

-¡si no quieres no es necesario!-sacudio las manos con rapidez

-me encantaria-sonrio

-¿de verdad?-una sonrisa ilucionada aparecio en su rostro y mina asintio-mañana, antes de la grabacion

-esta bien

-eh...mina

-¿que...?-un beso en su mejilla le impidio continuar la frase

-me gustas-su cara estaba sonrojada, se aparto y se echo a correr

-leandro...-lo vio irse con expresion sorprendida-"yo...no debo enamorarme"

al dia siguiente, serena se encontraba paseando con luna y rini

-hay que ir con darien

-no quiero que te le acerque-le enseño la lengua y rini tambien, luna las vio con una gotita en la cabeza

-esperen...¿esa no es mina?¿quien es ese chico?

-¡¿QUE?!-grito serena y vio a mina acompañada de un chico mas alto que ella y de cabello castaño, entrando en una cafeteria

-no grites

-hay que seguirla-sugirio rini

-si-ambas corrieron y se sentaron cerca de ellos

-no creo que esto sea correcto

-silencio luna, mina te podria oir-la gatita solo bajo la cabeza y suspiro

en la otra mesa...

-me divierto mucho hablando contigo mina

-yo tambien

-eh..mina-agacho la cabeza con una timida sonrisa

-¿que pasa?

-tu...tu me gustas...y me gustaria...que fueras mi...

-¡mira la hora! llegaremos tarde a la grabacion

-pe...pero

-vamonos-tomo su mano y ambos salieron corriendo

-¿que hacemos ahora?-dijo serena con desconcierto

-sigamosla


	4. Chapter 4

el amor de mina, parte 2

horas despues de la grabacion, rini y serena estaban cansadas de esconderse y se disponian a irse cuando mina y leandro salieron

-mina, ¿podemos hablar?

-si

-quisiera saber...si tu...me correspondes

-eh...-la imagen del chico que amaba antes y su antigua mejor amiga vinieron a su mente-me pareces un gran chico pero..lo-losiento-pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos-no puedo corresponderte-se echo a correr

-¡mina!-grito serena y corrio detras de ella con rini y luna a su lado

en un arbol...

-el amor no correspondido, tambien es muy fuerte, quizas el sea quien estoy buscando

-disculpa, creo que me he perdido-salio del arbol y vio al joven

-¿eh? si quiere puedo ayudarla-dijo con una debil sonrisa

-te lo agradeceria mucho, pero...te noto algo triste ¿es por la jovencita que acaba de irse?

-asi es, no se porque pero no puede corresponderme

-en ese caso no te rindas

-creo que tiene razon

-"es muy ingenuo, es imposible que el amor no correspondido cambie"-sonrio

-¿y a donde quiere llegar?

-realmente lo que necesito es otra cosa-sus ropajes cambiaron

mientras tanto...

-mina...-la encontraron llorando detras de un arbol

-se..serena

-¿que te pasa? vimos todo, crei que el te gustaba

-si pero..-agacho la mirada-tengo miedo-cubrio su rostro con ambas manos

-¿miedo?-pregunto rini desconcertada

-tengo miedo de que pase lo mismo-en ese momento serena entendio todo

-mina, en esa ocasion tus sentimientos no eran correspondidos pero ahora si, tienes que dejar de temer y ser valiente-le sonrio para darle confianza

-serena...

-si no lo haces me enojare contigo-le guiño un ojo y mina sonrio

-tienes razon, hablare con el

las tres caminaron con tranquilidad hasta que escucharon un grito

-¡es leandro!-mina corrio hacia el lugar de donde provenia la voz, serena y rini la siguieron; al llegar vieron al joven inconsiente en el suelo mientras que una piedra color azul brillaba con fuerza

-por el poder del cristal del planeta venus, transformacion

-¡doble poder de amor lunar, transformacion!

-mmm...aun esta muy debil tu piedra, no es lo que buscaba

-¡detente!-grito sailor moon

-no permitire que lastimes a leandro, soy sailor venus y te castigare..en el nombre del amor

-soy sailor moon

-y yo sailor chibi moon

-y te castigaremos...en el nombre de la luna

-otra vez ustedes-dijo con molestia-no tengo tiempo para jugar-desaparecio y el joven comenzo a transformarse

-¡no!-grito sailor venus cuando este comenzo a atacarlas, sailor moon y sailor chibi moon cayeron al recibir un golpe-leandro por favor detente -en ese momento el chico-mounstro, lanzo una flecha en forma de nota musical hacia su tiara, la cual callo y sailor venus volvio a ser mina

-"pegaso, por favor ayudanos"-penso rini

la pluma de transformacion de venus aparecio para despues tranformarse:ahora era una estrella color plateado con un corazon dorado y el simbolo de venus en el centro, tenia dos alas de cada lado color amarillo

-por el poder eterno de sailor venus ¡tranformacion!-dijo al tomar la pluma,inmediatamente fue rodeada de una intensa luz y volvio a transformarse, ahora tenia dos listones amarillo colgando a cada lado y un broche en forma de estrella dorada adornaba su cabello, inmediateamente miro a lenadro y grito-destello estelar de venus-de inmediato su cadena en forma de estrella aparecio y rodeo el cuerpo del chico con una fuerte luz-sailor chibi-mon, sailor moon ¡ahora!

-si

-¡pegaso! protejamos juntos el amor y los sueños de todos-pegaso aparecio y rini monto en el-rayo lunar de amor-varios corazones en espiral lo rodearon-hazlo ahora sailor moon

-si, ¡curacion lunar de amor, de las sailor scouts!-poco a poco leandro recupero su apariencia, cayo inconsiente y la piedra volvio a introducirse en su corazon

-pegaso, no te vayas

-pequeña dama-su mirada estaba llena de ternura pero despues se volvio mas fria-tengo que irme

-no lo hagas-lo abrazo-te he extrañado tanto

-rini...-recargo la cabeza en su hombro y ella sonrio-no puedo estar cerca de ti

-¿eh?

-llamame cuando me necesites-se alejo rapidamente y rini lo miro con tristeza

al dia siguiente...

mina se encontraba paseando en el parque mientras reflexionaba, habia hablado con las chicas y todas la aconsejaron

-"si realmente sientes algo por el, deberias decirselo"-dijo rei

-"no importa lo que haya pasado antes, concentrate en el presente"-sonrio lita

-"sin importar lo que pase, siempre estaremos apoyandote"-agrego amy

-"animo mina"-exclamo rini con una sonrisa y serena solo asintio

-¡mi..mina!-una voz la llamo a lo lejos y ella volteo rapidamente

-leandro...-un pequeño rubor aparecio en sus mejillas

-lamento todas las molestias que te cause, al parecer tu no correspondes mis sentimientos-agacho la cabeza con tristeza y se dio la media vuelta

-espera-extendio la mano hacia el-no es eso, tu..tu tambien me gustas-dijo sonrojada

-¿de..de verdad?

-si

-pero... tu dijiste que...-todas las chicas se encontraban escondidas en unos arbustos y aunque no podian escuchar nada, supieron por la cara de mina que ella le estaba contando lo sucedido en el pasado-ya veo, pero yo nunca haria eso, porque yo si te quiero-tomo su menton con un poco de timidez y la vio a los ojos-lo unico que te pido es que me des una oportunidad

-yo...esta bien-el chico le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y despues se aparto, los dos se miraron con vergüenza mientras las chicas intentaron contener su emocion

mientras tanto...

-ustedes tambien lo han sentido-decia una mujer de largos cabellos obscuros-verdoso y ojos fiusha

-si-asintio otra de cabello corto y rubio, con ojos azules

-creo que tenemos que ayudarlas-dijo una niña de cabellos negros y ojos lilas

-bueno, pospondremos nustras vaciones-sonrio otra joven de pelo verde-azulado y ojos azules


	5. Chapter 5

-¡darien!¡rini!¡corran!-decia serena a lo lejos con una gran sonrisa y una cesta de picnic en la mano

-a veces es mas infantil que yo-dijo rini pero la siguio, darien solo sonrio mientras las veia juntas y se sento a su lado

-darien-hablo rini-¿verdad que me quieres mas a mi que a serena?

-por supuesto que no-dijo serena enfadada-el me quiere mas a mi

-¡a mi!

-¡a mi!-darien solo las vio con una gotita en la cabeza; despues de comer serena quizo dar un paseo pero en ese momento, choco y estuvo a punto de caer cuando una mano la detuvo

-ten cuidado cabeza de bombon-alzo la vista y sonrio

hoy presentamos: el regreso de las sailor exteriores

-¡haruka! ¡michiru! ¡setsuna!

-¡hotaru!-dijo rini con una gran sonrisa

-hola rini-le devolvio la sonrisa

mientras tanto...

-disculpeme por tardarme tanto, pero...son tantos humanos y...

-¡no hay justificacion para tu ineptitud! necesito esa piedra cuanto antes

-lo se señora, solo le pido una oportunidad mas

-sera la ultima que te de

-muchas gracias señora

-si ella falla, yo me ofresco a ayudarla-dijo una fuerte voz

-pero...

-esta bien-contesto con resignacion

-señora

-¡fuera de aqui!-la mujer salio asustada y la otrra voz hablo

-mi señora ¿para que quiere aquella piedra?

-ese no es tu asunto

-lo se, pero me preguntaba si solo esa piedra puede cumplir su objetivo

-intente hacerlo sola, pero no funciono-un brillo de tristeza se asomo por un momento en sus ojos pero este se transformo en uno de enojo

en el templo...

-asi que ustedes tambien sintieron aquella presencia-dijo luna

-si-confirmo michiru-y no podiamos dejarlas solas en una situacion como esta

-es importante permanecer todas unidas-comento amy pensativa

-pequeña dama, sera mejor que no intentes regresar al futuro-dijo setsuna con mirada seria

-¿porque?

-he cerrado la puerta del tiempo para evitar que los enemigos lleguen al futuro tokyo de cristal "el ultimo en pasar fue aquel pegaso"

-ya una vez atacaron ambas epocas-recordo haruka-es lo mejor para todos

-"mama...papa"esta bien-hotaru tenia la mirada ausente en la ventana-¿que te pasa hotaru?

-quisiera...ver a mi padre-todas guardaron silencio y asintieron

-rini y yo te acompañaremos-se ofrecio serena

-gracias-sonrio

horas despues...

-¡papa!-corrio a abrazarlo con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿ho...hotaru?-pregunto desconcertado pero le devolvio el abrazo

-te extrañe mucho

-yo tambien

-rini, dejemoslos solos-dijo serena

-esta bien, volveremos despues hotaru

-si, muchas gracias por acompañarme chicas

-hotaru...pero ¿como?-la chica entendio la pregunto y sonrio debilmente

-era necesario recuperar mi antigua forma para poder ayudar a las demas

-entiendo, me alegro tanto de verte

-yo tambien

mientras tanto...

-¿que voy a hacer? ¿que voy a hacer? mi señora me matara si no consigo esa piedra ¿eh?-se detuvo al ver a un padre con su hija abrazados-¿podria ser...? mi señora nunca especifico que tipo de amor era el de la bien, lo intentare-se transformo con una sonrisa-pero que escena tan conmovedora

por fin actualice, mis errores ortograficos se deben a que no tengo el corrector ortografico y al momento de escribir no me fijo mucho en eso, pero si les impide entender la historia, haganmelo saber


	6. Chapter 6

hoy presentamos: el regreso de las sailor exteriores, parte 2

-¿quien eres tu?-hotaru sintio la presencia malvada en aquella mujer

-pero que jovencita tan desconfiada

-tu eres una maligna-dijo al verla completamente

-hotaru-temio por la seguridad de su hija al verla ponerse de pie

-no te preocupes por mi papa

-¿pero que piensas hacer?-dijo sarcastica-¿pelear?

-si ¡por el poder del planeta saturno, tranformacion!-ante los ojos sorprendidos de la maligna, hotaru se tranformo-no permitire que lastimes a mi padre

-esto se ha vuelto mas interesante-sonrio malevolamente y extendio su mano hacia ella, un sin fin de petalos color negro rodeo a hotaru

-"¿que me pasa? me estoy quedando...sin energia"-los petalos la comenzaron a herir y solto un grito

mientras tanto...

-¿que fue eso?-pregunto rini asustada

-creo que era un grito

-¡hotaru!-corrio de regreso y serena la siguio

-espera rini

al llegar vieron a sailor saturn siendo aprisionada por unos extraños petalos

-debemos tranformarnos

-si

-¡doble poder de amor lunar, transformacion!

-¿que esta pasando?-la malingo giro su vista y vio a sailor moon y sailor chibi moon

-no dejare que la lastimes

-somos dos sailor scouts

-que luchan por el amor y la justicia

-y te castigaremos...

-en el nombre de la luna-los petalos que aprisionaban a la chica desaparecieron

-creo que sera mas interesante pelear con ustedes, su...amiga no es tan fuerte como parece-inmediatamente lanzo sus petalos hacia ellas, ambas los esquivaron con astucia pero algunos alcanzaron a lastimarlas

-"necesito pelear"-penso hotaru

-"¿para que?"-dijo una voz en su mente

-"debo salvarlas"

-"¿eso es tan importante?"

-"por supuesto que si"

-"¿porque?"

-"es mi deber"

-"¿solo eso?"

-"¡no! ambas son mis amigas, las quiero y por eso debo salvarlas"-en ese instante una pluma de transformacion aparecio: una estrella color morado con un corazon azul y el simbolo de saturno en el centro, tenia dos alas de cada lado color negro-¡por el poder eterno de sailor saturno, transformacion!-dijo al tomar la pluma,inmediatamente fue rodeada de una intensa luz y volvio a transformarse, ahora tenia dos listones cafes colgando a cada lado volteo a ver a la malinga y con desicion apunto su arma hacia ella-eclipse galactico de saturno-una luz la rodeo, para salir disparada en formade rayo hacia la malingna, pero al llegar a ella se volvio obscura y la encerro-sailor moon, tienes que destruirla

-¿eh? pero...-vio a la maligna, ella tenia la cabeza agachada

-haganlo, de cualquier manera mi señora lo hara por no conseguir lo que queria

-¿que es lo que quiere?

-nunca se los dire-las miro desafiantes y sailor moon asintio con una sonrisa

-entiendo pero...¿no tenias otra opcion?

-¿que quieres decir?

-en el mundo hay muchas personas buenas y es maravilloso compartir momentos con nuestros amigos y con las personas que amamos

-¿amor? yo nunca he sentido una cosa semejante; el amor desaparece rapidamente o es falso

-te equivocas, si existe el amor verdadero pero es dificil encontrarlo ¿acaso no te gustaria conocerlo?

-eh..yo..-habia visto un sinfin de parejas en todo ese tiempo, la mayoria parecian felices de verdad-no puedo

-¿porque?

-mi señora...

-yo puedo ayudarte a que no te encuentre, si tu quieres

-si-sonrio levemente

-sailor chibi moon-las dos asintieron

-¡doble transformacion cosmica!-apuntaron sus cetros hacia ella, pegaso aparecio y rodeo a la mujer, ella sintio un fuerte calor en su pecho y quedo inconsiente

-pegaso ¿que tiene?

-ahora tiene un corazon, pero un corazon es una carga muy pesada y ligera al mismo tiempo, tiene que descansar para poder acostumbrarse-desaparecio sin darle oportunidad de decir algo mas

-¡papa!-sailor saturn corrio hacia el hombre, quien parecia en trance por todo lo que habia visto pero al verla sonrio

-estoy muy orgulloso de ti-acaricio su mejilla- espero puedas seguir ayudando a las sailor scout

-prometo venir a visitarte

-no te preocupes

al dia siguiente...

-¿como pudieron confiar en un enemigo?-decia haruka molesta mientras veia a la mujer sonreir mientras esperaba su avion

-ella no queria ser mala-alego serena, haruka suspiro

-a veces eres demasiado buena cabeza de bombon

-se...serena-la mujer se acerco con timidez-gracias por todo-hizo una inclinacion de cabeza

-de nada,y recuerda aprecia mucho tu corazon

-asi lo hare-le dio un abrazo- nos volveremos a ver- camino con desicion para tomar su avion

-me hubiera gustado conocerla-comento michiru

mientras tanto...

-¡esa insolente! convertirse en una simple humano con un horrible corazon-decia la fuerte voz, aunque una chispa de envidia aparecio en sus ojos

-eso no importa ahora, es tu turno de buscar la piedra, espero no me falles

-por supuesto que no señora, ademas no estare sola-otras tres mujeres aparecieron sonriendo con malicia

en el siguiente capitulo, lita conocera a alguien, ¿como creen que seria su pareja ideal?


	7. Chapter 7

la sensacion del hielo bajo sus pies, cerrar los ojos y sentirse libre... era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba

le gustaba mucho estar con las chicas pero de vez en cuando preferia estar sola

dio un salto alto y al aterrizar, extendio sus manos, estas fueron tomadas por otras mas grandes, sorprendida abrio los ojos y volteo hacia atras

-perdone si la asuste señorita

-sem..sempai

hoy presentamos: el amor de sailor jupiter

-sempai ¿que haces aqui?

-¿acaso no te alegra verme lita? veras estoy buscando un departamento por aqui pero en cuanto comence a escuchar conversaciones animadas de una chica que patina excelente y con demasiado sentimiento sospeche que se trataba de ti, ademas no pudimos despedirnos bien cuando te cambiaste de escuela.

-lo siento-agacho un poco la cabeza

-lo importante es que hemos podido volver a vernos ¿te gustaria salir a comer algo uno de estos dias para platicar?

-s..si-dijo levemente sonrojada-"mi corazon late muy fuerte"-en ese momento lita detuvo sus movimientos y sempai la solto

-te vere mañana en...-dudo por un momento

-¿conoces el templo hikawa?

-me parece familiar...¡ya recorde! lo vi de lejos cuando llegue

-ahi podriamos vernos-agacho la cabeza nerviosa

-esta bien, te vere a las tres-se alejo de la pista mientras lita lo veia con sorpresa

al dia siguiente en el templo hikawa...

-¿que? ¿´de verdad? -dijo serena

-asi que un reencuentro despues de dos años, que romantico...-dijo mina soñadora

-desde que estas con leandro todo te parece romantico-comento rei haciendola sonrojar

-lita...-amy la miro un poco preocupada-¿tu todavia lo quieres?

-si les soy sincera, no lo se, yo...siempre encontraba algun parecido con el en los demas chicos, pero...no se si lo quiero-dijo con mirada triste-ademas el tiene novia, lo unico que quiero es que sempai sea feliz-sonrio levemente

-¡lita! yo creo que no debes rendirte-dijo rin con desicion

-¿eh?

-chicas tenemos que arreglarla

-¡si!-contestaron con repentino entusiasmo

una hora despues..

-creo que llego a tiempo-dijo el joven mientras veia su reloj-¡ahi esta! ¡lita!-grito al ver su silueta, la joven que estaba viendo hacia el interior del templo, volteo

-sempai-al llegar frente a ella, se sonrojo casi imperceptiblemente pues se veia muy bonita-¿sucede algo?¿acaso me veo mal?-comenzo a ver su atuendo con preocupacion

-¡no es eso! te ves muy bien-contesto apenado y lita se sonrojo-"¿pero que me pasa? se trata de lita y aun asi..me siento nervioso"

guardaron silencio por unos instantes

-eh..¿adonde te gustaria ir?-pregunto sempai-yo vi un bonito restaurante ayer

-eso estaria bien

mientras tanto...

-tuviste una gran idea terra-decia una mujer de cabellos verdosos y claros con ojos del mismo tono, vestia de blanco principalmente

-conosco muy bien a los humanos y se que lo que mas les gusta a las parejas es comer juntos-el cabello de esta eran castaños igual que sus ojos, vestia en tonos obscuros

-no debes alagarla tanto air, despues de todo era su deber por comprometerse con nuestra señora-dijo una mujer de cabellos y vestimenta roja, sus ojos eran grises

-pero que caracter fire-rio otra vestida completamente de azul y cabello negro

-¡callate acua! es momento de abrir "nuestro restaurant"-comento al ver como varias parejas esperaban afuera

-yo lo hare y elegire a la persona correcta-dijo terra-bienvenidos al restaurant del amor-abrio la puerta, varias parejas entraron con entusiasmo

-el lugar es muy bonito-dijo lita al sentarse

-me alegra que te guste-sonrio sempai

ambos pidieron algo que comer mientras se contaban lo sucedido durante ese tiempo en la escuela y con sus respectivos amigos-¿ya tienes novio?-comento "casualmente"

-no he tenido tiempo para eso, creo que lo mas importante ahora son mis estudios y mis amigas "sueno como amy"-se rio mentalmente

-ya veo-no entendia el repentino alivio que sintio

-¿y tu novia sempai?-intento sonar despreocupada

-¿eh?¿mi novia?-en ese momento recordo que cuando lita se fue, tenia novia

-termine con ella hace mucho tiempo

-¿porque?-cuando el se la presento, parecian realmente enamorados

-me di cuenta de que ambos no estabamos tan enamorados

-lo lamento

-dejemos de hablar de eso-sonrio y sin darse cuenta tomo su mano

en otra parte...

-no me empujes rei-dijo mina

-es que no me dejan ver

-chicas siento que esto no es lo correcto-comento amy

-¿entonces porque veniste?-pregunto serena burlona y la joven se ruborizo; rini rio

-lita parece muy feliz ¿no lo creen'?

-si

mientras tanto...

-creo que elegire a ella-dijo terra a air

-¿porque ella?

-puedo sentir que su amor es tan intenso que ha perdurado a pesar de los años, y ella no espera nada a cambio a persar de que el siente lo mismo

-ya veo, dejame ayudarte-sonrio y apunto su dedo hacia la mesa, una pequeña corriente de aire soplo, tirando el vaso de la chica sobre ella misma

-¿estas bien lita?

-si, solo era agua, ire a secarme-se levanto en direccion al baño pero al abrir la puerta se encontro con una mujer sonriendo con malicia y una espada

-te estaba esperando


	8. Chapter 8

el amor de sailor jupiter:parte 2

-¿quien eres?

-¿que quien soy? nada mas ni nada menos que quien controla el suelo por donde caminas, quien hace que los arboles crescan, la primer hermana:sailor terra

-¿sailor?

-eso fue lo que dije, ahora dejame ver tu piedra-tomo su espada con ambas manos (una en cada punta) y la puso enfrente de ella, de inmediato lita cayo inconsiente mientras una piedra color verde obscuro salia de su interior

mientras tanto...

-¿no creen que lita ya se tardo?-dijo rini

-es cierto

-voy a buscarla-comento serena

-si lo haces se molestara

-y si no lo hago, su sempai pensara que ella escapo-señalo la ventana en donde se veia a sempai un poco nervioso

-esta bien, pero te acompañaremos

-si vamos todas si se molestara, solo iremos rini y yo

-¿y porque yo?-dijo molesta pero siguio a serena

entraron por la puerta trasera, intentando no ser vistas hasta que encontraron el baño

-tienes una piedra muy hermosa, sin embargo no es la que busco, lo siento pero tendre que destruirte

-rini

-si

-¡doble poder de amor lunar, transformacion!

-¡detente! no permitire que te aproveches de una chica enamorada

-¿pero quiene son ustedes?

-somos sailor scout

-que luchan por el amor y la justicia

-soy sailor moon

-y yo sailor chibi moon

-y te castigaremos ¡en el nombre de la luna!

-que interesante, y yo que pensaba que este trabajo seria aburrido, bien sailor scouts, muestrenme su poder-su mirada era retadora y en ese momento, una rosa aparecio en su camino-¿que es esto?

-el corazon de una chica es como una delicada rosa y no debe ser dañado en ninguna forma-sailor terra estuvo por aventar su arma hacia el pero una fuerte voz grito:

-¡no lo toques!

-mi señora

-te prohibo que le hagas algo

-es..esta bien-de la nada aparecieron varias rocas que bloquearon el paso de tuxedo mask

-asi esta mejor-dijo la voz

-¿en que nos quedamos sailors?

no se dio cuenta cuando la piedra se introdujo nuevamente en el corazon de lita, ella abrio los ojos lentamente, desorientada pero al ver a sailor moon luchando y a sailor chibi moon inconsiente, busco su pluma de transformacion

-¿donde esta?

-"sailor jupiter, por favor protege a la pequeña dama"-escucho una voz en su mente, parecia...preocupado, en ese momento, aparecio su pluma: una estrella color verde con un corazon amarillo y el simbolo de jupiter en el centro, tenia dos alas de cada lado color rosa

-¡por el poder eterno de sailor jupiter, transformacion!-a su traje de sailor se agregaron dos listones largos color rosa y dos broches en su cabello-¡detente!

-asi que tambien eres una sailor, que interensante, preparate para conocer mi poder

toc toc

-terra, ya sal de ahi-la molesta voz de fire sono por toda la habitacion

-creo que debo irme-desaparecio al igual que las rocas

sailor moon y tuxedo mask corieron hacia sailor chibi moon con notable preocupacion

-¡despierta! ¡rini!-en ese momento pegaso aparecio

-pequeña dama despierta-se acerco lentamente-ella esta bien, solo recibio un ataque muy fuerte, debe descansar-dijo aliviado, rini comenzo a abrir los ojos

-¿pegaso? -este asintio-no te vayas

-lo siento pequeña dama, pero debo irme

-¿porque? ¿estas molesto conmigo?-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-rini no llores-dijo serena angustiada

-tengo que irme

-¡heliot!-agacho la cabeza con tristeza

-prometo que te lo explicare despues-desaparecio y rini dejo caer varias lagrimas

-¿estas bien?

-si-se limpio los ojos y sonrio-¿y tu sailor jupiter?

-¡sempai! debo irme, lo siento-se transformo nuevamente y corrio afuera-lamento haberme tardado-dijo nerviosa

-no hay problema. lita...¿tu sientes algo por mi?-pregunto serio y se levanto

-sem...sempai

-veras..yo no entendia que me pasaba, fueron dos años sin verte y sin embargo habia ocasiones en las que no dejaba de pensar en ti, me engañaba a mi mismo diciendome que eras la mejor amiga que he tenido, pero ahora que te he vuelto a ver, me he dado cuenta de que te quiero lita-ella se ruborizo y lo vio sorprendida

-sempai, yo...

-entiendere si tu no sientas lo mismo pero necesitaba decirlo

-yo...tambien te quiero-agacho la cabeza ruborizada

-¿de verdad?

-desde que te conoci me senti atraida y al conocerte mas el sentimiento aumento, pero...tu tenias novia, depues me fui y dejamos de vernos, sin embargo, habia ocasiones en las que pensaba mucho en ti y ahora que te he vuelto a ver, me doy cuenta de que te sigo queriendo

-lita...-la tomo por los hombros y le dio un rapido beso

mientras tanto...

-¡ahhhhh!¡que romantico!-gritaron todas menos amy y darien

-guarden silencio por favor-las chicas rieron pero decidieron irse

-darien ¿a donde me llevaras?-dijo serena abrazando su hombro

-no ¿a donde me llevaras a mi?-rini tomo su otro brazo

-¡suelta a mi darien!

-el me quiere mas a mi

-nunca cambiaran-suspiro luna

en el siguiente capitulo:

-nicolas ha regresado

-el ya no siente nada por mi

-por eso no es conveniente que estemos juntos

-yo te amo

-estare cuando mas me necesites


	9. Chapter 9

-¡rei!-grito su abuelo al verla regresar de la escuela-¿adivina quien regreso?-un chico de cabello castaño y largo, con un flequillo salio detras de el

-hola rei

-nicolas...-abrio los ojos con sopresa

hoy presentamos: el amor de sailor mars, parte 1

-¡rei! ¿me estas escuchando?-reprocho serena

-eh..si

-estas muy distraida

-aqui la despistada eres tu-se cruzo de brazos

-que grosera-hizo un puchero

-¿que es lo que tienes?-pregunto amy preocupada

-nicolas ha regresado

-¿QUE?-dijeron todas al unisono

-seguramente regreso por ti-comento mina soñadora

-se equivocan, el ya no siente nada por mi-miro hacia el cielo

flash black

-¿y a que has regresado?-pregunto con picardia el abuelo, pues no le molestaria emparentar con el joven

-la verdad es que extrañaba trabajar en el templo-coloco un brazo detras de su cabeza y sonrio, el abuelo suspiro decepcionado

rei lo miro y nicolas le sonrio, ella se levanto ruborizada

-ire por algo para beber

cuando regreso ella pudo escuchar un fragmento de la conversacion de su abuelo y el joven

-nicolas se sincero conmigo-su abuelo sonaba mas serio de lo normal

-¿sobre que señor?-pregunto confundido por el tono generalmente alegre del abuelo

-tu no has venido porque extrañabas tu trabajo en el templo sino a mi nieta

-¿eh? ¡no! ¡se equivoca!

-¿acaso no te gusta rei?

-no-dijo serio

la chica no quiso escuchar mas y regreso a la cocina

fin flash back

-¿estas segura de que eso fue lo que oiste?

-si-en ese momento llegaron al templo-pero ya no importa-sonrio-las vere mañana-entro en el templo, las chicas la miraron con preocupacion

-rei-nicolas la recibio con una sonrisa-quisiera hablar contigo

-ahora tengo mucha tarea, tal vez luego.-entro en su habitacion dejandolo con una gran confusion

al anochecer, en casa de serena...

-"¿donde estoy?"-penso al ver el lago, en ese momento recordo: era el lugar donde siempre veia a pegaso en sus sueños, comenzo a buscarlo, pero en vez de ver a pegaso, vio a heliot

-pequeña dama-extendio sus brazos hacia ella con una sonrisa, rini corrio y lo abrazo

-heliot-tras estar unos segundos asi, ella se aparto-me alegra mucho volver a verte, dime ¿porque me has evitado?

-no tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar, solo puedo decirte que el enemigo ataca a personas enamoradas, por eso no es conveniente que estemos juntos

-pero...yo...

-no quiero ocasionarte mas problemas, estare cuando mas me necesites, pero debere ocultar este sentimiento-en ese momento rini desperto, con una lagrima en su mejilla

-heliot...

a la mañana siguiente...

-¡basta de juegos! debemos encontrar esa piedra rapido-dijo fire molesta

-ya lo sabemos, pero hay demasiadas personas enamoradas-replico air-es dificil elegir

-entonces buscare por mi cuenta-salio molesta del restaurant

camino por largo rato hasta que llego a un templo, cuando iba a entrar vio a dos jovenes en la entrada

-parece que me evitas-su fleco ocultaba sus ojos

-te estas imaginando cosas-salio corriendo

fire sonrio

-lo intentare-siguio a rei y no noto como una joven rubia y con dos coletas se acercaba a nicolas

-¿de que quieres hablar con rei?

-señorita serena...-dijo nervioso

-ella te gusta ¿verdad?-sonrio

-esta equivocada, rei no me gusta

-¿eh?

-yo la amo-dijo con gran seguridad

-¿y porque no se lo dices?

-lo intento, pero ella me esta evitando, supongo que ya quiere a alguien mas

-mejor buscala y no descanses hasta que te escuche-le dio un empujon y nicolas corrio para alcanzarla, cuando pudo verla iba a gritar su nombre pero...

-muchas gracias-ella abrazaba a un joven de cabello negro y el le devolvio el abrazo, se apartaron con una sonrisa

nicolas se fue sin poder ver el resto de la escena


End file.
